Six Birthdays
by celestialdescendant
Summary: "Do I want to know how dangerous this guy is?" Miyuki asked lazily, although his gut clenched in worry. "No." Sawamura said, and Miyuki could hear the slightly forced smile in his voice. "You don't." Supernatural!AU


**NOTE:**

**Something I wrote for MiSawa Week Day 6 (birthday/free) and consequently, Miyuki's birthday :)) Not a lot of supernatural things in my opinion. I just wanted to write something Miyusawa and nice (as in, feel-good kind of nice). /Have mercy please?**

**Supernatural AU! Well at least, just the basics one can get from the early parts of the TV series. In this AU, Kuramochi and Sawamura were orphans who were adopted by this young couple. Basically, they're hunters.**

**Ryosuke is also a hunter they met one day and decided to team up with each other. Haruichi is not a hunter because Ryosuke wouldn't let him join in on the business (I plan to write a fic on them oops hahahaha *is shot*****)**

**Chris and Masuko were also hunters but have retired early due to reasons. Masuko and Sawamura and Kuramochi were team mates before it happened tho and Chris would occasionally partner up with them or smth**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_"… What's your course?"_

_"… Seriously? You're asking me that now?"_

_"What? It's not like we have anything else to do while we're stuck here waiting for Chirs-senpai, Tooru, Harucchi, and Ryo-niisan to come and help us out."_

_Sigh. "Alright. I'm majoring in Economics and minoring in Physics."_

_"Isn't that hard?"_

_"Not really. I wanted it. How about you, what would you have taken?"_

_"Hm… I'd probably take up something related to the supernatural or like history and cultures of the people – it's the one thing I am good at, after all." Laughs. "And then maybe minor in Dead Languages or just Linguistics. Is there a course on Latin?"_

The first time Miyuki and Sawamura officially met, it was on the former's twentieth birthday. Rather, it was the weekend after his twentieth birthday.

He had thought only the first string members were gathering at Tetsu's place to discuss the upcoming match, so he was honestly surprised when he opened the lights to the living room and everyone jumped out and yelled 'Surprise!' then began to sing the birthday song at varying octaves and pitches.

Haruichi had been standing on the corner of the room with a male brunette Miyuki hadn't recognized. The pinkette introduced the guy to be Sawamura Eijun - 'a friend of my aniki's who was in town to settle a few problems in this business he runs with his adopted brother.'

"You're working?" Miyuki asked, a little surprised.

"It's just a small business that doen't really earn any money." Sawamura shrugged. "I met Harucchi through his brother who joined my brother and me in the business almost two years ago."

"What is this business, exactly?" Miyuki wouldn't deny that he was curious. The smile on Sawamura's face wavered a bit.

"It's hard to explain," Sawamura said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully, "but we help people. Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Belated, actually." Miyuki smirked.

"I'll get it right next year, then. Or maybe eventually."

_ "Favorite color?"_

_"Navy blue or gold."_

_"Seidou colors all the way, huh?"_

_"You know it. Favorite food?"_

_"Curry! And all kinds of curry too! But chocolate comes a close second – oh, your face just scrunched up there. You don't like chocolate?"_

_"I'm not a fan of sweets."_

_"I'll make a mental note to send you a whole box of milk and white chocolate bars on your birthday next year."_

_"Brat."_

_"At least I'm not deathly afraid of spiders."_

_"I said not to speak of it ever again."_

_"And I said 'no promises.' Now come on, you're turn."_

A week after his twenty-first birthday, Miyuki and Sawamura bumped into each other. Literally.

"Long time no see, Miyuki-teme." Sawamura chuckled, getting up from the ground. He grinned and offered his left hand to help the third year college student up. Miyuki glanced at the hand briefly.

Last year, he shook this hand for the first time at a party, surrounded by loud music and flashing lights, accompanied by a bright smile and eyes just as bright, gold, and mature. But it was also last year that this hand had been nearly cut off while trying to save Miyuki from being cut in half by a giant butcher's knife in the hands of a butcher said to be dead fifty years ago.

It was also last year that this hand had rubbed circles on Miyuki's back and ran through Miyuki's fringes soothingly as words of comfort and reassurance were being whispered into the ear of the university student that has seen too much, nearly lost so much, in a span of four days and nearly broke down.

"I could say the same to you, Bakamura." Miyuki accepted the help and Sawamura helped him up.

"I like you." Sawamura's green-haired companion (Miyuki guessed this one's Kuramochi) said with a serious nod of his head. "You called my brother an idiot. Kuramochi Youichi."

"Miyuki Kazuya." Kuramochi brightened up.

"Ah, so you're the Megane-teme Eijun and Ryosuke told me about while they went out to visit Haruichi last year. How is Haruichi doing? Ryosuke has been meaning to call him soon."

"Alive and kicking." Miyuki responded.

"That's good to hear."

"What are you doing all the way out here, Miyuki?" Sawamura asked. "Siedou University is all the way in the other side of the earth."

"I'm attending this Youth Leadership Seminar." Sawamura and Kuramochi looked at each other, and Miyuki narrowed his eyes at them. "What?"

"Say Miyuki, remember when I said I'll give you chocolates for your birthday this year?"

"My birthday was two weeks ago." Miyuki frowned. "But yeah, I do. Why?"

"How about I tell you instead that this demon is off to kill every single one of you delegates instead?"

"…I'd rather the chocolates."

"Well you can't always get what you want."

_ "Did you play baseball before?"_

_"Yep! I go into it with Youichi when I was two-going-on-three but I haven't really trained or played seriously since I was ten."_

_"What position?"_

_"I was – hey, wait! It's my turn to ask a question!"_

_"Alright, alright." Tch._

_"Hmph! Who introduced you first to baseball?"_

_"My father. He brought me to this professional baseball game when I was also three. What position did you play?"_

_"Pitcher." A grin. A playful roll of his left shoulder. "I would throw the meanest fastballs ever."_

_"Yeah, right." A snicker._

_"It's true! Just wait until I introduce you to Youichi and he'll tell you all about it!"_

Just as the clock struck midnight, signaling the end of Miyuki's twenty-second birthday, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAZUYA-KUUUN~!" Miyuki brought his phone away from his ear just as the first syllable rang out. Sawamura. The fourth-year found himself smiling, though, at the thought of Sawamura on the other side of the phone right now.

"You just missed it."

"Seriously? Goddamnit." Miyuki chuckled and unconsciously looked at the picture thumb-tacked to the lower right corner of his corkboard above his study table. It was taken just a few months ago, with Tetsu-san's new Polaroid camera.

"I thought for sure you would get it correctly this time since you made an effort to make a note of it in your phone." Miyuki said, tapping his pen against his notebook. Quantum physics can wait.

"Yeah well, I didn't take into account the minutes when I computed for the time difference between Rome and Japan." Sawamura grumbled. "I thought for sure it would have been nearing twelve midnight by now." The whole baseball team had gone on a trip to the beach at the end of summer exams. Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Ryosuke tagged along since they'd been in town that time (and the fact that the beach is near a mountain where disappearances have been happening a little too frequently recently).

"You're in Rome right now?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Yep! We're meeting with one of our priest friends in the Vatican. We're going to restock on our supplies before going to find this little fucker off kidnapping old people left and right." Sawamura had slung his arm around Miyuki when Tetsu had pointed the camera to them and grinned his grin that usually adorned his face ("You better be smiling you Megane-teme or I will put sand in your bed later tonight.").

"Do I want to know how dangerous this guy is?" Miyuki asked lazily, although his gut clenched in worry.

"No." Sawamura said, and Miyuki could hear the slightly forced smile in his voice. "You don't." Sawamura had insisted Miyuki to keep the picture. When Miyuki asked, Sawamura had said that he had looked especially attractive in the picture so whenever Miyuki looks at it, he'll fall for Sawamura more and more. The catcher had laughed at his answer and pushed Sawamura playfully.

(It wasn't until later that night, when Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Ryosuke had left saying they were going to go camping up the mountain for the night, that Haruichi said to him that he overheard their conversation and told of a story of this male hunter who had a wife and two adopted children. He was a very well-known hunter – both among fellow hunters and the supernatural. He kept a family picture in his wallet. His wallet was stolen once. His wife had been killed whilst protecting their kids by these two demons who wanted revenge while he was away on a trip.

Miyuki hadn't laughed then.)

"Come back in one piece." Miyuki said unconsciously. There was a pause.

"You should know me well enough by now, Kazuya-kun." Sawamura said, voice light and teasing. "A single demon isn't enough to take down the almighty Sawamura Eijun. I still have yet to greet you properly on your birthday." Miyuki felt himself smile.

"Dork."

"But I'm _your_ dork."

He can't deny that.

_ "Have you ever gotten a tattoo?"_

_"I have." A motion to his baller-covered wrists and a tap to his chest. "I have Latin words written on my wrists, and this pretty symbol on my chest. I've had them since I was fifteen."_

_"How in the hell were you able to get tattoos at fifteen?"_

_"Since you asked so nicely, I'll take two turns next. Youichi and I saved this tattoo artist's family from drowning. As a token of gratitude, he willingly put these tattoos we requested on us."_

_"May I see them?"_

_"You can. But not now, obviously." A teasing smirk. "We're not close enough to be comfortably topless around each other, Kazuya-kun."_

_"Cheeky brat."_

_"You're the brat! You asked three questions in a row! For that, I'm going to ask four questions in a row so prepare yourself, Miyuki Kazuya!"_

_"Would you stop using my full name?"_

_"For that, I'll ask five questions in a row."_

The day before Miyuki's twenty-third birthday, Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Ryosuke visited the university.

"How long will you stay here?" Miyuki asked as their orders arrived. Miyuki, Haruichi, Furuya, Chris, and Masuko thankfully all had lunch breaks that time.

"Just for the day." Sawamura picked up his cup of hot chocolate ("With extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup!") with both his hands and took a sip. A little bit of whipped cream landed on his nose and Miyuki bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Cute.

"We're just passing by this town while on our way to Hokkaido." Ryosuke answered, wiping the corner of Haruichi's mouth with a napkin. The younger Kominato blushed in embarrassment and muttered something about being a grown adult already and "aniki, must you still treat me as a baby?" Ryosuke merely smiled.

"There's been rumors that the abominable snowman took a plan ride to Japan and is now terrorizing ski-resort lodgers up North." Kuramochi replied, taking a bite of his Belgian waffle. "We're meeting up with other Hunters within the area because another rumor has been going around that the Frosty has his friends from college with him."

"We decided to drop by and say 'hi' and also ask what kind of souvenirs you would like from Hokkaido." Sawamura put his cup down and grinned.

"If you can get blood and hair samples of the snowmen, that would be much appreciated." Chris said, nodding to himself. "They were one of the creatures I had wanted to encounter when I was still active."

"I need a new pair of gloves." Masuko said, swallowing his food. "What better place to buy gloves than in Hokkaido?"

"Masuko-san's got a point there."

"Haruichi, how's your old sweater? Didn't it have a hole? I'll buy you a new one."

"A-Aniki…"

"A polar bear."

"Where would you keep this polar bear?" Sawamura deadpanned.

"In my apartment."

"Furuya-kun, you're not allowed animals in your building, if I remember correctly. Remember when Nori-senpai brought this stray cat he was going to drop off at this animal center after he visited you? He was sent out right away."

"Nori did what now?" Kuramochi coughed, but was grinning amusedly. Miyuki felt someone tap his foot lightly. He blinked and looked around the table casually. His eyes landed on Sawamura, who was looking at Haruichi curiously but also had a glint in his eyes.

Miyuki raised a brow and kicked Sawamura's foot lightly back. The hunter glanced at Miyuki and grinned.

When they finally left the store an hour later, Miyuki and Sawamura found themselves walking at the back of group on the way back to the campus.

"Do you want a necklace, ring, or a wrist-band?"

"What?" Miyuki asked.

"You're graduating this year, right?" Sawamura asked curiously. "You're taking up five years in college because you decided to also take up a minor in Mechanical Engineering, right? I was thinking of buying you something in Hokkaido as a late birthday present, early graduation gift, and a Christmas present."

"Well, yeah. But why…?"

"I know this guy in Hokkaido who makes the most durable charms." Sawamura tapped his left chest and Miyuki thought of the star inscribed in the sun. "I know you're not a fan of tattoos on yourself so I thought, hey, why not get a physical charm instead? So, what will it be – necklace, ring, or wristband? The gift serves a purpose of also protecting your from possessions while I'm away."

Miyuki blinked and stared at Sawamura. Neither of them noticed the group steadily walking away from them as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at each other.

"I'm not fond of accessories on my hands so I guess a necklace."

Sawamura grinned at him and Miyuki felt his lips curl up in a smirk.

_ "Your favorite cake flavor?"_

_"Coffee."_

_"Who would you invite to a party you would throw?"_

_"I don't know, the baseball team?"_

_"Coke or Pepsi?"_

_"You seriously ask such random questions. Coke, duh."_

_"Where'd you get that scar?"_

_"An accident while I was in grade school. I tripped and I hit my head against the lockers." Liar. You were pushed. But saying that would mean Sawamura asking questions about your childhood and it's too early him to know._

_"Are you not on speaking terms with your father?"_

_"It's… tense between us." Clears throat. "It's been five questions in a row already. My turn."_

_"Oh, alright. Hit me with your best shot."_

It was five weeks past his twenty-fourth birthday when Miyuki was often seen holding his phone or at home or at Haruichi's house, taking care of the said Kominato with Chris and Masuko.

"It's been near two months since we've last heard from them." Haruichi said, biting his nails, a habit Miyuki noticed the first year they met whenever Haruichi would get frantic. "Aniki has never gone thing long without contacting me or anything. I knew I should have insisted more firmly they don't go to that convention!" Chris, who had been sitting beside the younger Kominato, pursed his lips and held on tighter as the pinkette hugged himself and sobbed silently.

Miyuki felt his necklace suddenly weigh a thousand times heavier. He reached up a hand to hold on to it. It has been practically two months – exactly fifty-seven days and four hours since their last text of their whereabouts. And even that text had been short as if they were on a rush (Sawamura hadn't even used his usual emoticons), so it didn't exactly calm them down whatsoever.

"Haru-chan." Masuko cleared his throat. Miyuki, Chris, and even Haruichi looked up, albeit slower than his former two companions. "I'm not going to sugarcoat my words. I think it's best for you to a-accept the fact that they could be dead." Masuko wavered a bit in the middle but he kept his ground and his eyes never faltered, even when he hear Haruichi choke on a sob, or Miyuki stiffen. "But Ei-chan, You-chan, and Ryo-chan wouldn't want you – _both_ of you," he looked pointedly at Miyuki as well, "to waste your lives like this."

Miyuki frowned and the grip on his necklace tightened.

("Hey Miyuki! Look! I found one that was both blue and gold!"

"Why specifically those colors? Wouldn't any color have been fine?"

"Well, yeah, but these are your favorite colors, right? You mentioned them when we first met.")

About thirty minutes later, Haruichi had calmed down and was now eating a bowl of soup. Miyuki had a similar bowl in his hands but it remained untouched.

Miyuki knew he should have expected something like this to happen eventually. He knew that Sawamura has a ridiculously dangerous job, and that he could be gone any moment and Miyuki wouldn't know until much, much later when the body might as well have been decomposed already (if a body even remains).

But it still didn't prepare him for the pain that assaulted him whenever he thought of Sawamura – the smile almost permanently attached to his face (bright, blinding, sincere), his eyes (also so bright, a deep golden color, innocence lost a long time ago, but still somehow managing to stay warm), his entire being (arms wrapped around Miyuki tightly, a relieved voice saying into his ear "Don't ever do that again, you asshole. I am not losing anyone else anymore.").

Miyuki's phone chose to ring at that exact moment, the customized ring tone playing "_Highway to Hell_."

He nearly dropped the bowl in order to answer the call as fast as possible. He slid his thumb across the screen in order to accept the call and he clicked on the loudspeaker.

"Hello?" he asked, glad his voice wasn't shaking. Haruichi had put down his bowl, Chris sat up straight, and Masuko came practically running from the kitchen. They were all quietly staring at the phone.

"Miyuki? It's Kuramochi."

Miyuki felt his stomach drop a bit at not hearing Sawamura's voice, but he was glad Kuramochi was safe. Despite not knowing the greenette for as long as the others, Kuramochi had become one of his closest friends since the first time they've met.

"Kuramochi." Miyuki acknowledged. "Where are you guys? You were supposed to contact us weeks ago."

"Never mind that. Is Haruichi with you?"

"Yeah, you're on loudspeaker." Miyuki glanced at the pinkette.

"Where's aniki?"

"He's fine." Kuramochi sighed, as if defeated. "They're both fine. Well, now at least."

"What happened?" Miyuki asked (demanded). "Kuramochi, what the fuck happened?"

"An accident. A stupid accident. Where are you right now?"

"At my house." Haruichi replied quickly.

"Okay. We just arrived at the biggest hospital in Miyagi prefecture. I'll explain it all when you get here. When is the earliest time you guys can arrive?"

"We'll pack up a few things and meet you there in around five hours." Miyuki said.

"I can drive you all there." Chris said. "We'll get there in four."

"Alright. I'll see you guys then."

_ "Do you ever miss your parents? I mean, your real parents."_

_"…"_

_"I'm sorry if that was too much."_

_"Nah, it's alright. I was just thinking of what you said." A clearing of a throat. "I don't honestly remember what they were like – I was just three months old when they died in that car accident and my adoptive parents took me in – Youichi didn't come until nearly a year later. But…"_

_"But…?"_

_"Sometimes I would get these dreams, you know? I am a kid in those dreams, a baby even, and I'm being held against a woman's chest, and she's smiling down at me. A man would always hug her from behind, kiss her cheek, and smile down at me as well. It wasn't until recently have I begun to read their lips – they were saying 'Keep strong, Eijun. We'll always be here for you.'"_

_"… Huh."_

_"I know right?" Chuckle. "Corny, I know. And then they would put me down and I can suddenly walk. In front of me would be my adoptive parents, Youichi, and even Ryo-niisan and Harucchi. I would begin to walk towards them, always mindful of the warmth coming from behind me, but the warmth from those in front of me were so much warmer."_

_"That's very deep."_

_"I know right?" Smile. "I grew up thinking that the world was cruel – and that I wanted it all to end. I nearly gave up on hunting once, when Tooru got injured and nearly lost his arm. Then Youichi reminded me who we were fighting for – for our birth parents, our adoptive parents, and for the civilians who are in danger every day without even knowing it."_

_"That's a very strong resolve. And you want to destroy every single supernatural being in the world?"_

_"That's impossible; so, no." Another chuckle. "There are good ones too, you know. And I guess, I'll stop when I feel the need to stop. But at the moment, I don't feel the need."_

"You don't have to come here every day, you know."

"I want to." Miyuki said, not looking up from his report to his boss due that night. "Shut up and just appreciate my dedication."

"I'm honestly touched, really." Sawamura said, leaning back into his bed raised up by sixty degrees. His eyes were soft as he stared at Miyuki typing away in his laptop. "You come over before you go work, and you also stay to eat dinner with me, Ryosuke, Harucchi, and Youichi practically every day ever since Ryosuke and I woke up. It's been past two months since then."

"We nearly lost you two, alright?" Miyuki said steadily. "I'm sorry if we feel the need to spend as much time with you two as humanly possible while still going on with our current lives."

A pause.

"I'm sorry to have made you worry." Sawamura placed his hand on top of Miyuki's.

"You should be."

"I know what it's like, so I'm sorry to have made you go through that."

"I know." He held tight to Sawamura's hand and interlaced their fingers together.

"I cannot promise it won't happen again."

"I know."

"I'm still going to continue hunting."

Miyuki took a deep and shaky breath. "I know." He looked up and brought the hand to his lips, brushing over them ever-so-slightly. Sawamura smiled gently.

"Because I only make promises I know I can keep."

"I know."

"But I can promise that I will try to keep my injuries to a minimum."

"I know." Miyuki chuckled out his answer quietly. He closed his laptop and held Sawamura's hand between both of his. They stared at each other, smiling without a care in the world –

Kuramochi groaned loudly.

– Apparently also forgetting that there are other occupants in the room. (Miyuki made a mental note to see about Sawamura getting his own hospital room.)

"Get your own room, you two." Kuramochi drawled. He was sitting on Sawamura's other side, so he was in between both Ryosuke and Sawamura. Said other patient was smirking amusedly at the couple, while Haruichi was silently reprimanding Kuramochi with a glare. "I might have to get checked by one of the hospital patrons here to see if I have diabetes from all the sweetness you guys emit."

"You're just jelly."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I see you two are acting like your mature older selves as usual." Chris said, smiling as he entered the room. He was followed closely by Masuko, and nearly the rest of the first string members of the Seidou baseball team when Miyuki was third year. Said catcher narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I'm surprised you're all here. Is there any special occasion?"

"Actually, there is." Miyuki turned to Sawamura curiously. The hospitalized brunette grinned and placed a kiss on the surprised former catcher's forehead. He pulled away slightly and smiled lovingly down at him, all the while whispering, "Happy Birthday, Kazuya."

"Wha– "

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone in the room shouted, suddenly pulling out party poppers and pulling on the strings, releasing a bunch of confetti all over the room. Furuya ("Hey Furuya! You should smile like that more – people will definitely like you more!") pulled out a coffee-flavored cake from behind himself and Tetsu lighted it up with a lighter from his pocket. Shirasu and Kanemaru brought out this banner that had 'Happy Birthday Miyuki Kazuya!' in the middle, surrounded by tiny messages in different sizes and colors.

(Nabe would show him later a video compilation of his pictures, then his friends one by one saying 'Happy,' then 'Birthday,' then his name, and then all together in 'Happy Birthday Miyuki Kazuya.' And then the personal greetings or messages came up after.

He wanted to cry, Miyuki had never felt the need to cry so badly, but he managed to hold it down even after his dad came out with four sentences: 'Hi Kazuya. I'm sorry for not being a better father. I hope you can forgive me one day, and I hope you're happy. Happy Birthday, son.')

Miyuki could only stare, mouth agape.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday." Jun raised a brow, smirk in place.

"I…" Miyuki turned to Sawamura, laughing on the bed. "Did you plan this?"

"Yeah, I did." Sawamura wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes. "Your face was so worth it – I don't think I've ever seen you so surprised before." Miyuki felt himself smirk.

"Brat."

"A brat I may be, but I finally kept my promise even after five years."

_I seriously love you_.

_"Do you ever picture yourself married?"_

_"Nope." Pause. "Why the surprised look?"_

_"I never thought a person like you, someone so affectionate and around people all the time, to not imagine himself married one day."_

_"Well," a shift in weight, "it's just… hard, I guess. I'm always on the move, never staying at one place for too long. You see me around people all the time, but really, the people I hold close would have to be Youichi, Ryosuke, and Harucchi, and I only think of them as brothers. I might have thought of it as kid once, but it's been so long ago since then. And, well, I know first-hand what can happen when a hunter like me gets too close to someone."_

_Silence._

_"So, what about you? Ever thought about getting married one day?"_

_"I would, if it were legal."_

_"… I've been to several places where it's legal, though. I know a few priests there too, if you'd prefer a church wedding." A smirk._

_A smirk back. "I'll be sure to contact you if ever I find the right guy, then."_

_"You do that."_

**I plan to write more on this AU (or at least with the general premise of supernatural beings and hunters) in the future, what do you guys think?**

**BTW in case if it wasn't so obvious, the Hokkaido case and the last case where Ryo and Eijun got injured are two different cases OTL**

**Please review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed!**


End file.
